Love Hina with Ranma twist
by Seraphim Doan
Summary: Read at your own curiousity. Leave comments and complaints at your own free will. I just write.
1. Default Chapter

Sweet warmth of the orange sun hangs above the sky. The birds fly around chasing themselves. It's a perfect summer day.  
  
Ranma have left Genma for four weeks now living on his own. After the fail wedding everything became hectic. Akane became more violent. Ryouga and Mousse fought Ranma more frequently than before.  
  
Walking down the busy street of Tokyo, Ranma decided to think as to what he's going to do in his life. He can't continue on training trip when all he has is his clothing and his backpack.  
  
When he was younger his father steals to get what they needed. No, he won't become his father. The only reasonable thing Ranma could think of is getting a job.  
  
-------------------- Love Hina with Ranma Twist  
  
By Seraphim Doan  
  
Warning: I suck at grammar. If you're sick at reading fan fictions that contain grammar error then don't read.  
  
[March 15, 2003] Disclaimer: These anime are not mine. I do not own any of them. Please do not sue I'm poorer than dirt. I'm uglier than dirt too. -------------------------  
  
Prologue: One day, destined forever  
  
Ranma was getting frustrated. Traveling up and down Tokyo Ranma found very little options of job. All of the jobs take too much of his time away from practicing his martial art. What's more frustrating is the sun, after a while of walking under the sun it gets to you.  
  
Ranma started to review his choices as he walk up toward the small part of Tokyo that was surrounded by hills. It's like a basin but not really.  
  
Ranma bump into an old lady when he was lost in his thoughts of getting a job.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."  
  
"That's ok dear. Are you here for a job?"  
  
"Hehehehe, actually I'm looking for one."  
  
"Oh, good! Well the job position is manager of Love Hina. Basically you manage the house. If something is wrong with it you fix it. Foods are provided, a weekly allowance for food. You have to be the chef for the tenant. The pay is decent a little better than minimum wage but you get a place to stay."  
  
Ranma was a bit shock. All day looking for a job and he just bump into this old lady and she just gave Ranma a near perfect job.  
  
"S-sure." Getting a job was something that he would end up getting anyway so Ranma agreed before the job was taken by someone else.  
  
"Good! Here's the key. Wait until the tenants move in which would be in a couple of days."  
  
The old lady quickly dumps the key and the stuff on to Ranma with a map directing toward the Love Hina.  
  
"Well bye!" said the old lady as her clothing was change somewhere in the process of dumping stuff on to Ranma. She now has a Hawaiian shirt and a straw hat with a plane ticket on her right hand.  
  
All that took about three seconds before the old woman then disappears in a puff of dust clouds trailing behind her.  
  
"..." Ranma look yonder where the old lady left and continue on his way to Love Hina.  
  
Author note: Please note that Ranma is probably mature now because of what he went through in the manga. Ranma would have to retain some of his die hard trait that defines him as the one and only Ranma though.  
  
The title sucks because it's misleading. I'll probably change the title. 


	2. Day 1

It took Ranma a while to find the Hinata apartment. Ranma sense of direction isn't the sharpest but he found it. Ranma silently, in the back of his mind, thank god that he didn't catch the Hibiki curse. 

(Some where else Ryouga sneezed.)

During the time looking for Hinata apartment, Ranma have noticed that the current part of Tokyo was really nice. It's like a small village hardly any traffic so smog level is not a problem. Because of less smog the night was clear and where the stars can be easily spotted. 

--------------------

Love Hina with Ranma Twist

By Seraphim Doan 

Disclaimer: These anime are not mine. I do not own any of them. Please do not sue I'm poorer than dirt. I'm uglier than dirt too. Besides, it's a sin to sue an ugly poor person. 

-------------------------

"Rules are meant to be broken…BREAK EM NOW."

Chapter 1: Day ONE

Ranma stop in front of Hinata. The building wasn't bad looking. The Hinata apartment was built to look kind of like feudal Japan style. 

It was kind of comforting to have a place to stay and to call home again. It also reminded Ranma of the Tendo home which brought a sad smile on Ranma face. 

Ranma smile a bit when he noticed that the place have a large roof.

Ranma can go up there whenever he feels like it to stare at the stars. It was one of Ranma activities to past the time. It also let his mind to be at loss in something that is so far away from his life making his life seem so simple-a speck in the universe.  

Walking up the stairs Ranma slowly rise up toward the Hinata level. Ranma look around and then walk toward the front entrance of the Hinata. 

At first Ranma tried to open the front door with his hand before realizing that it was lock. Ranma mumble a few word about his stupidity. 

He then digs his right hand toward his right pocket…nothing. 

Then Ranma did it again but with his left hand on his left pocket…nothing. 

Then an epiphany came to him. He haven't check his back pocket-doh! There they were…

------

Ranma open the apartment and saw just the things that were expected from an apartment. The apartment was Japanese [Author is guessing here on how Japan apartment look like] there were many rooms where the tenant can rent out. It was not surprisingly large, there were about ten or so rooms. 

As Ranma look around, sounds of footsteps can be heard as it got louder and louder. Ranma turn toward the origin of the sound and saw a woman in her late twenties. 

Her hair cut was similar to Nabiki, hanging on the left side of her mouth of an unlit cigarette. The woman had dark brown eyes. Her body was well develop which Ranma took notice of it until he realized that he have been staring at it. 

"Err…Yo! I hope you ain't no ghost cuz I'm the new manager of Hinata." Said Ranma as he gave his trademark smile that got him into girl trouble so many times. 

Past experience told Ranma to expect the unexpected like ghost for example…

"So you're the new manager?"

"Yeah, the old lady dumped her stuffs on to me and left to…some sort of vacation I think…"

"That lady was my mother."

"Oh sorry…hehehe-Oh! I forgot to mention my name. My name is Ranma Saotome."

"The name Haruka Urashima."

"Oh, so you will be staying here to?"

"I just own a coffee shop across that's all. Just waiting for the new manage that my mother said was coming."    

----------------------

Taking in a deep breath Ranma took in the smell of his room to be; something to let his brain register that it's his room for a while. 

Ranma chose one of the rooms that were located above. One of the reasons why Ranma chose the room was that it had a window. The window would let him easily climb upon the roof.  

Ranma started to put his sleeping bag on the floor. Opening his backpack, he started to unpack. After a while Ranma had finish decorating the room.

The room isn't much. With all these time Ranma had little in possession. [Something that Thoreau would be proud.] His room now had one Bruce Lee poster and a poster of Exploited: Punk is not dead. 

Ranma black guitar lay across the room diagonally from his futon. Ranma had a small collection of mangas in a box that is lay somewhere in another corner. A vinyl player was next to his futon. 

-----------------------------

[Juuban]

Usagi wasn't the smartest girl in the whole world. But she's have made her mind up into getting into Tokyo University. Today Usagi and her friend were going to move to an apartment near Tokyo University. During her stay at the apartment Usagi and her friends would study for the test to get into the university.

"Usagi dear," said Usagi mother and she continued "Aren't you taking a bus to your new apartment with your friends?"

"Yeah?" 

"The bus will arrive at 7:15 am dear. It's 7:10,"

"WHAT?!" yelled Usagi as she started to stuff all her belonging in a small luggage. 

----------------------

[Bus Stop]

"Where is she?" said a grumpy Rei as she look around the busy street.

"Sigh…she'll be late as usual," Motoko commented.

"I don't think the bus is going to wait anymore. It's 7:18!" Minako stated.

"Oh dear, I think we better get on." said Ami as she picks up her bags from the ground that was near her legs. 

"But,"

"Don't worry Rei, she'll find a ride to the apartment." Ami was trying to reassure Rei that Usagi would come.

Ami got the hint a long time ago that Rei didn't really hate Usagi even if they fight a lot. Even if the Dark Queen is not dead Rei and Usagi went through a lot together.   

A small sound was heard over the horizon of the street as the group turn toward it.

"WAIT!!!!" said Usagi as she ran toward the bus. On her left hand was one small luggage that is close to being 'pop open' with all the stuff Usagi put inside of it.

"Oh look! It's Usagi." Minako pointed toward Usagi direction. 

--------

Ranma was breathing really hard as he stop what he was doing. He was sweating. After making himself comfortable in the Hinata apartment Ranma decided to practice his katas in the Hinata backyard. 

Raising his arm and sniffing his right armpit Ranma turn his face away from his armpit making a "eww" face. Ranma walk toward the screen door of the Hinata and the sliding it open. Ranma decided to take a nice warm shower.

--------

The group of girl, students by night and senshis by night, ended lost in the small part of Tokyo. Apparently, Rei left her map at her home. It took them a while to look for the Hinata apartment but they found it. 

Ami started to knock on the front door of the apartment.

The door opened and a man wearing only a towel was shown. 

-----

Ranma hair was all wet and didn't consider much for modesty since he didn't have much interaction with people most of his life so it didn't matter to him at all. 

Ranma upper part, his well define arm, and well define abs were showing.

After getting his hair out of the way so he can see. Ranma finally saw who was at the door-a group of women. 

End for now. 

Notes:

Inner Scouts are age: 18 (Work with me)

Uranus and Neptune age: 20

Ranma age: 20

Pluto: Look like 24

Hotaru: 16 (Seems not right. Oh well.)

Author Notes:

Err yeah anyway proof reading this is a John Crapper. I tried three times and well I guess there should be little grammar problems and stuffs. I didn't check at the end of the story for grammar problems. Oh well.  OH YEAH, IF YOU EVER READ MY STORIES, ANY OF IT, I LIKE TO HAVE RANMA PAIR CROSSOVER CHARACTERS. By the way I'm Ranma-centric. 

First off I like to thank Mingshun out there that fix my grammar on the prologue. I'm supa dupa happy and grateful. Heck, I kind of flattered to have such nice readers (not that there weren't any in the past). 

Answers/Questions for thought:

Oh, who's Keitaro?  

What I'm trying to accomplish [I think someone ask, the question of if I'll actually do em? Not likely.]: 

-Most important goal: To write fanfictions of Ranma 1/2 so I can encourage other readers to open up some word program and start writing fanfictions of Ranma 1/2 [with crossovers] and post them somewhere so I CAN READ (Greedy huh?). 

-try to figure out what is my writing style is.

-The plot of Love Hina but with Ranma and the Sailor Scouts replacing the cast of Love Hina. Their problems are of course different. I won't concentrate on Sailor Moon story plot of fighting monsters [it would be a minor theme]. 

-The major concern of the fanfiction would be to concentrate on the characters': interactions with one another, philosophies, actions, and growth through situations.  

-Using FOX Television method of success like The [Old] Simpson thinking where watching can associate the feelings and the similarities of the story to their daily lives (with comedy too).

-The style of F. Scott Fitzgerald (as in symbols) –don't know if I can do that.

-To finish the story

-Establish an identity for each or for them to find.


End file.
